Blooming of a White Rose
by Mirror-of-Roses
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have been married for five years. They reflect on the proposal that started their life full of unconditional love together.


Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the bed in their shared apartment, watching the sunset. Ruby was now 29 and Weiss was 31. They had changed drastically since they had met, starting as 'negative friends' and were now married for five years. The two wives were reflecting on how they ended up together with small smiles on their faces.

"Ruby, do you remember when we started dating?" Weiss asked the same question she's been asking for the past few weeks.

"Of course I do. It was our third year at Beacon, why?" Ruby asked, her head tilted to the side, some hair falling into her face.

"I just love the memories we have together," Weiss said wistfully, looking down at her lap. She wore simple jeans and a tank top that was dark blue at the hem and got lighter at the top.

"So do I, Princess," Ruby giggled. She wore a black knee-length skirt and a red three-quarter sleeve shirt.

"How about... the day you proposed?" Weiss asked innocently.

"I'll never forget that day," Ruby said fondly, wrapping her arm around Weiss and holding her close. "I was so nervous, I thought you'd actually reject me!"

"You thought I'd reject _you?!" _Weiss laughed. "How could I ever?"

* * *

_Ruby and Weiss were taking a walk down the beach at sunset, holding hands and swinging the joined appendages back and forth, their shoes in their other hands. The water lapped calmly at their feet and the sky glowed orange and pink with a hint of purple dusting the sky._

_Ruby was trying to keep a secret, or so it seemed. There, hidden in her boot, was a small velvet box with a treasure inside meant just for Weiss. The Huntress had the strong desire to marry her girlfriend of three years and was waiting for just the right moment to pop the question. To her, this was the __right moment. _

_"Hold on, I think I got something stuck between my toes," Ruby said, getting down on one knee. Weiss stood in front of her, waiting patiently for her partner. Ruby reached into her boot and grabbed something._

_"I thought you said there was something between your toes?" Weiss raised an eyebrow._

_Ruby pulled out the object in her boot and held it in her hands, one covering the box so Weiss couldn't see it._

_"There isn't, but..." Ruby looked up at her with a goofy smile. "Ever since I met you, no, wait..." She never rehearsed this and had no idea what to say without being cheesy. "Okay. Ever since we exploded, wait, hold on... This is hard. So, ever since we started dating, I've felt that, urgh, that doesn't sound right..."_

_"What is it, Ruby?" Weiss questioned, not knowing what was going on._

_"I, erm..." Ruby blushed deeply, opening the little box with one hand. "Grr, forget the speech. Weiss Schnee, will you marry me?"_

_Weiss was at a loss for words. She stared at the ring in awe. It was a gorgeous light blue sapphire glimmering in the dim light. Weiss started crying in happiness, covering her mouth to muffle her sobs._

_"Is... Is that a no?" Ruby asked dejectedly. _

_"No! It's a yes!" Weiss collapsed to her knees, tackling Ruby in a big hug._

_"Would you... like to put on the ring?" Ruby wheezed before Weiss let her go._

_"Absolutely!" Weiss put her hand out to Ruby, who slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Once the ring was on, she planted a deep kiss on Ruby's lips._

* * *

"Well, I don't know, I think it was my lack of a romantic speech," Ruby scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"I think it was cute," Weiss smiled. "Like how you kept tripping over your words and everything."

"I didn't prepare!" Ruby defended. "I never practiced or anything!"

"That's why I married you," Weiss joked, her arm around Ruby's waist. "Always the spontaneous one."

"And you're the complete opposite," Ruby chuckled. "Always prepared and good with plans. It might've been better if you proposed."

"Come on, Ruby," Weiss said incredulously, resting her head on Ruby's shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
